User talk:AgentRae
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sandy Hollow page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Welcome! Thanks for coming on and editing! I appreciate it a lot! :) Loveleaf! MyTalk! 18:39, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Discuss Page What do you think we should do with Special ability: Shield? Loveleaf! MyTalk! 21:06, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I think we should merge all of them into one page. I think we also need a page for the Trainers, too! AgentRae (talk) 21:08, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Please note that you must reply back on my talkpage so I know you replied right away. I'm sorry - it's confusing. Well, this is the only "special ability" article we have. The developer diary for that has a lot of useful info. We can make a page, but it might be huge. We can add Trainers by the clan cat pages, maybe? Loveleaf! MyTalk! 21:13, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, about the training. I believe that it is already covered in Mentor Mode. But putting links to developer diaries would probably be good. Loveleaf! MyTalk! 21:20, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I would really love that. We have a solid version 11 page, yet other than that, there isn't much. I'm pretty sure Deathrose has all the versions available for download. (Except v0) Loveleaf! MyTalk! 21:25, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Ooh! Thank you for the image! Do you like the new colors or should I change them back? Loveleaf! MyTalk! 21:30, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Hopefully Falcon doesn't mind. XD Loveleaf! MyTalk! 21:33, March 18, 2013 (UTC) The Kittypet pelts here: Pelt Colors. We need both the "square" of the design and the actual pictures of it. Loveleaf! MyTalk! 21:39, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I hate to ask, yet we also need sprites for all the cats in BloodClan. Loveleaf! MyTalk! 21:42, March 18, 2013 (UTC) It's be "BloodClan Cats" it'll probably be in the nav bar before you get done. Loveleaf! MyTalk! 21:45, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you SO MUCH for this!!~ Loveleaf! MyTalk! 21:49, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Haha, lucky you. On break XD. Okay, Loveleaf! MyTalk! 21:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) 21:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Wait. What? Loveleaf! MyTalk! 21:59, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I see. Loveleaf! MyTalk! 22:01, March 18, 2013 (UTC) It actually is a coincidence. Loveleaf! MyTalk! 22:06, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Go to "source" at the top of the page when you are editing the page. Go to the template. Where it says "Image needed between the |'s, put ~~~~